Kingdom Hearts Z: the youtube poops
by PowerPuff-Rayman
Summary: The Earth is out of balance, it has become Imaginationland. Only Billy Jr. and Katie can save it, but not without the help of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Added 4th chapter. I changed category to Cartoon X-overs because I thought it would be more appropriate.
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction ever and based on the YTPs, PPGZ, KND and all the other stuff I came up with. Presenting…

Kingdom Hearts Z: The Youtube Poops

Introduction

Welcome to the first ever fan fiction of the Kingdom Hearts Z series and the debut of my fictional realm…..Imaginationland. Here are the characters (asterisks are my OCs):

*Billy Jr.: Unlike his father, Jr. is highly intelligent but is addicted to Oran Berries and plum smoothies (based on plum juice from Rayman 3). He is blonde, has a red cap, has freckles, and wears a white T-shirt, sneakers and baggy, purple overalls. He is also 9 years old and the 'rayman' of the story.

*Katie: Jr's younger sister who is 7 years old. She wears a PPGZ outfit (coloured turquoise) because she is the biggest fan of the PPGZ. Like her brother, Katie is blonde but her hair is slightly longer and has no hat. Her brother's bravery protects Katie and her timidity.

*Reflux: Based on the Knaaren from Rayman 3, Reflux is an aggressive planetarium-like beast who relies on his great strength, defence, magic properties, HP, MP, accuracy, evasion, agility and luck to survive. His head resembles the Earth, his nose is the Moon, Mercury, Venus and Mars are his arms, Phobos and Deimos (Mars' moons) are his only fingers, Ceres (a dwarf planet) as the neck base, the asteroid belt as the torso, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune as his legs, the Sun as the pelvis, Io, Europa, Callisto, Ganymede, Titan, Phoebe, Enceladus, Titania, Oberon, Miranda, Triton and all the other moons of the gas giants are his toes and Pluto, Haumea, Makemake and Eris (all dwarf planets), their moons (Charon, Nix, Hydra, Hi'iaka, Namaka and Dysnomia), the Kuiper belt and the scattered disc are the tail with the latter dwarf planet and moon as the tip. In short, Reflux is of a complex solar system model of one head, three arms, four legs, one torso and one tail.

Scar: Though not a debut character, he was redesigned to be a cyborg lion. He was responsible for shattering the heart of the world into 1000 particles (they all resemble Filli from Deltora Quest) (the heart is also a barrier between Earth and the Internet) and wants the Earth as Imaginationland (or does he?). He is the one of the main villains.

*The Elemental Beasts: Based on the Sailor Senshi from Sailor Moon, the draconic beasts have powers based on their element:

-Sailor Mercury: the element of water (bubbles can be in water).

-Sailor Jupiter: the element of air (thunderstorms can have air involved).

-Sailor Venus: the element of earth (Venus is the goddess of love and its mass is similar to Earth's).

-Sailor Mars: the element of fire (duh?).

-Sailor Moon: the avian beast that uses the power of night. It arises when the other 4 are defeated (similar to Deltora Quest).

Momoko: Usually known as Blossom, Momoko is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Although goofy, obsessed with lollies and an otaku; (fan of superheroes) she may also have a smart self. She is represented by the colour pink and hearts. Her weapon of choice is a yo-yo.

Miyako: Almost always called Bubbles, Miyako is the cutie of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Although she loves dolls, including Octi, and cute clothes; Miyako may also be very mature. She is represented by the colour blue and bubbles. Her weapon of choice is a giant bubble wand.

Kaoru: Mostly named Buttercup, Kaoru is the toughie of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Being a tomboy, she mostly wears boys clothes except as a powerpuff girl, is highly intrested in sports and dislikes anything really girly including skirts (which is why she didn't want to join the powerpuff girls in the first place) but she does have some feminine values like wearing a bikini top when in her mermaid form. She is represented by the colour green and stars. Her weapon of choice is an oversized hammer.

Andre: The mastermind of the digital apocalypse (the result of the shattered heart), Andre resurrected Scar and ordered him to do the dirty work in order to get revenge on the Earth by turning it into a planet inhabited by hoodlums. He is a black lum from Rayman 3.

*Doom: The ruler of the underworld and the announcer of certain stuff in a mayorish manner.

*Gumsi: Based on the Knaaren king from Rayman 3, Gumsi is the son of Doom and the prince of the underworld. He is also old enough to run the Arena of the Underworld.

Numbuh 4: Before the digital apocolypse, Wallabee Beetles was a full grown man until Tinkerbell turned him into his child form first seen in Codename: Kids Next Door. He's the 'globox' of the story.

Sora: He runs the Gummi ship and the 8th Sora in line. He has been defeated by Jr. which resulted in the young boy getting the keyblade.

Mario: He's now 17 years old, moustashless and more 'powerpuff' looking. He is the red plumber and is the 'murfy' of the story.

Luigi: He's the younger brother of Mario (although he's taller) and is 14 years old. Like Mario, Luigi doesn't have a moustash and also 'powerpuff' looking. He's the green plumber.

Peach: The princess of the mushroom kingdom. She has mudokon servants who do most of the portals.

Bowser: The bad guy of the Mario series, king of the koopas and one of Andre's elite minions.

Sonic the Hedgehog: Now a 'powerpuff' looking human, Sonic's signature ability is very high speed. He helps the companions get to the first mask. He is also 15 years old.

Tails: An 8 year old genius whose signature ability is flying with his two tails. He helps the companions locate Sonic.

Dr. Eggman: The bad guy of the Sonic series, has an IQ of over 300 and one of Andre's elite minions. He is slightly harder than Bowser.

George and Alan: Not much is known about these guys other than the fact that they star in a few ads. The first mask is inside George.

Gwonam: The wizard king of the fairies who is currently asleep and somewhere else. Only by reuniting the 5 masks will he come back. He is the 'polokus' of the story.

Tinkerbell: A fairy who uses matter around her to make silver lums in order to teach Jr. new powers. She is the 'ly' of the story.

Yoshi: The plumbers' noble steed of an unknown species. He likes to eat wigglies run into giant but weak doors. He is the 'clark' of the story.

*Monstro: A massive sea monster that lives near the New Yorkian Ruins. The second mask is somewhere in its bowels along with great treasure. Drinking its stomach juice can cause its consumer to regurgitate it along with other impurities so you could say its like medicine. Its based on the whale with the same name from Pinnochio.

Ganon: The bad guy of the Zelda series, an evil wizard and one of Andre's elite minions. He is harder than Dr. Eggman.

Numbuh 4's family: It consist of Numbuh 4, his mother (the story's 'uglette'), his father and his 650 younger siblings including Joey.

Moneybags: A somewhat wealthy bear who is obsessed with gems especially those from Spyro. Paying him can give you another form.

Ariel: A young mermaid who is in love with a male human; an example of forbidden love. She is also the youngest mermaid in her family.

King Triton: A rather strict father of Ariel and her older sisters, Triton despises humans in the water and he can't be fooled either.

Marlin: A very wierd clownfish, Marlin doesn't want to get to great outdoors but he has to because he is Numbuh 4's 'goldfish'. To get around, Marlin's fish bowl is actually a robot with claws, sharp legs and a head that resembles a bear trap. His son, Nemo, occasionally appears. Marlin appears halfway through the story and joins the companions at the same time.

Worthless Lackey: It's a typical robot that gives Scar the bad news usually caused by the companions.

Furthermore, most of the Disney characters in the story also star in the Kingdom Hearts series; a reason why my stories are of my Kingdom Hearts Z series. Also, I dedicate the Sailor Moon stuff to my older sister, Ashleigh. Oh, and one more thing, when I said 'powerpuff' looking, I did not mean all muscles but have a body build similar to the PPGZ.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my OCs.

Prologue

Not too long ago, on the planet named Earth, there lived a young boy named Billy Jr. He enjoys playing videogames especially 'Kingdom Hearts'. Jr. had a younger sister who is a great fan of the PPGZ. One day, when Jr. wanted to take a break from his games, a news reporter said it's end of the world; it's not a pretty sight outside.

Billy Jr.: (freaked at the scene) No! Not yet! Anything but the DIGITAL APOCALYPSE!

Katie arrived at the scene.

Katie: What's going on?

Billy Jr.: Listen Katie, we've got to get out of here!

Katie: Why?

Billy Jr.: Because someone shattered the heart of the world into 1000 lums!

Katie: What are lums?

Billy Jr.: No time, we have to go!

And so Jr. and Katie set off around the world, looking for a way out.

In India…

Katie: A temple of trees?

Billy Jr.: Looks like India has become 'Paramonia'. Gotta go!

In Arabia…

Katie: It's about time a factory was planted here.

Billy Jr.: Firstly, it's because Arabia is rich in oil and secondly, it's called Rupturefarms. Gotta go!

In Africa…

Billy Jr.: (Realising Africa is forbidden) Oops. Wrong way!

In Europe…

Katie: What happened to Paris, Rome and London?

Billy Jr.: Let's get this straight, there's a hedgehog that's going to be engulfed in unstable nuclear waste so I'm calling it Sonic.

Katie: Sonic?

Billy Jr.: What? My father almost always names certain objects when he was my age. Anyway, gotta go!

In Siberia…

Katie: How come Russia is like the Sahara Desert.

Billy Jr.: Not Sahara, Scrabania. And the Urals have reversed. Gotta go!

In California…

Billy Jr.: This is it, sis. Japan is on a collision course with California.

Katie: So now what?

Billy Jr.: We'll just wait for help.

After all that running, Jr. and Katie fell to sleep to recover and, yes, help has come to take them off the planet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, PPGZ,KND, Scar, Mario Bros., Sonic, Tails, Oddworld or the story (it parodies Rayman 2 and Rayman 3).


	3. Gummi Ship pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my OCs.

The Gummi Ship (part one)

While asleep, Jr. hears voices from a person he doesn't know.

_Billy Jr. Look what Scar's empire has done to our world. A planet of anguish and pain, haunted by evil. A dark place, teeming with fierce monsters. Nothing can stop it now that you've escaped. It has taken everything and reduced all people of the original world to slaves, leaving new people alone. The empire searches for innocent prey. In the chaos, it has exploded the heart of the world. The 1000 lums of energy that formed it have been scattered. We are getting weak. Soon it will be too late. You must return, Billy Jr., you are our only hope and the chosen one. Look at Scar's Lair, aka. Hollow Bastion. Scar controls it now. It now contains 18,960 slaves. So wake up, Billy Jr., I will send you help._

When he heard the command, Jr. quickly woke up only to find he's not on Earth anymore. He's on a gummi ship.

Billy Jr.: Wow, were on a spaceship. It's just like I told you, sis. All we did was wait… Hold on, she's still sleeping. Looks like I gotta explore this ship.

Curiously, he checked every door, like this one…

Billy Jr.: I wonder what's behind this door.

He opened it. It had sleeping slogs.

Billy Jr.: Whoa… I had better not go in there.

He tried another one.

Billy Jr.: Check it out, the 8th Sora. He's probably sleeping so I'd better not wake him up.

He tried one more room, it had three girls.

Billy Jr.: I'd better greet those girls.

Meanwhile, the three girls were trying to convert an old computer into a television. One problem, they're figuring out the wires.

Girl 1: I don't get it, this isn't working. Bubbles, check the wires.

Girl 2: Uh, Blossom, the green wire should be in the 4th slot.

Girl 1: Is that right, Buttercup?

Girl 3: Well yeah, plus the blue wire should be in the 2nd slot.

Girl 1: Are you sure?

Billy Jr.: Okay, this has gone long enough! Why don't you let me do it!

Girls: Okay!

Jr. puts all the wires in the correct slots. When he's done, here's what Jr. had to say.

Girl 1: Is it done?

Billy Jr.: Okay, I have some good news and some bad news.

Girl 2: Start with the good news.

Billy Jr.: All the wires have been rearranged in their correct spots.

The girls cheer.

Girl 3: What's the bad news.

Billy Jr.: Three of the slots are not for wires. They're for ancient spheres.

The girls are shocked to hear the news and give up their spheres and give them to Jr.

Billy Jr.: By the way, what are your names?

Girl 1: I'm Blossom.

Girl 2: I'm Bubbles.

Girl 3: I'm Buttercup.

Billy Jr.: I see. If my sister wakes up, talk to her. I'll put in the spheres right now.

Jr. puts the spheres in this order: Fire for Blossom, Ice for Bubbles and Lightning for Buttercup.

Billy Jr.: All done!

Success! A television is born. Two figures appear onscreen. One was Tyrannosaurus Alan and the other was George the Volcano.

Alan: Roar! What are you doing, Mr. Volcano?

George: Hello, Tyrannosaurus Alan. I'm filling my water with volcanicity.

Alan: What?

George: Rain filters down my handsome volcano rocks to create wild mineral water that grabs life by the conkers and hydrates you till you shout "Come on world, I'll have you for breakfast". Try some.

Alan drinks the water.

Alan: Ooh yeah, I do feel hydrated. Come on world, I'm Tyrannosaurus Alan and I'll have you for breakfast! Roar!

A huge gush of water comes out of George's crater.

Voice: Volcano filtered so full of volcanicity.

George: Yes!

Girls: Thanks so much, Mr. smart.

Billy Jr.: Oh that, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Billy Jr. but call me Jr. in short. My sister, Katie, is just over there.

The girls go to where Katie slept but she isn't there. She woke up and did the same procedure as Jr. did…

Katie: Looks like I'm not allowed in that room.

…until she reaches the room of the 8th Sora.

Katie: I wonder if there any cookies in there.

She goes in the room in search of cookies.

Meanwhile, the girls go back to where Jr. is.

Blossom: Sorry Jr., we can't find your sister.

Bubbles: Yeah, she left her spot.

Buttercup: What do think happened to her.

Billy Jr.: Only one reason, she woke up and left. I'll go find her.

Jr. left the room in search of his sister. When he left, the TV turned out to be unstable, it had a black lum in there all along and it became a monster. So there we have it, a young girl who's in a restricted room, a young boy looking for her and three 13-year-old girls coming face to face with a monster.

Any bright ideas?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, PPGZ, KND, Scar, Mario Bros., Sonic, Tails, Oddworld or the story (it parodies Rayman 2 and Rayman 3).


	4. Gummi Ship pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my OCs.

The gummi ship (part 2)

Remember last time? There's a young girl in a restricted room, a young boy looking for her and three teen girls trapped in a room with a monster. Start with the girls.

Blossom: This is it, girls. We're trapped with a monster.

Bubbles: And it's really big.

Buttercup: So now what do we do?

Blossom: We're just going to transform. Hyper Blossom!

Bubbles: Rolling Bubbles!

Buttercup: Powered Buttercup!

As the girls transform, it is revealed that they're not ordinary girls at all; they're the Powerpuff Girls Z.

Blossom: Okay girls; let's teach this robotic monster a lesson.

Bubbles: How about if we use the atomic twister.

Buttercup: Works every time.

And so the girls used the power, destroyed the monster, released and recovered their spheres and set free a black lum named Andre.

Andre: Listen up pipsqueaks; now that Scar has shattered the heart, soon I'll transform all the energy of the 1000 lums into an army of hoodlums, then I'll deal with you!

Andre escapes into the hallway and into the room of the 8th Sora where he gets swallowed by Katie, who is reaching for cookies. This causes her land on the floor, which wakes up Sora. Whenever Andre chucks a tantrum, Katie has stomach aches. Sora doesn't care and tries to attack Katie, that's when Jr. punches Sora in the stomach, plunging him into the slog room.

Katie: Thanks big brother, too bad I sometimes have a sore tummy.

Billy Jr.: You were fine when we got here so that means you recently swallowed Andre the black lum.

Suddenly, a boy named Wallabee Beetles a.k.a Numbuh 4 came in through the window.

Numbuh 4: Sorry I'm late but I came here to…

Billy Jr.: …send me help.

Numbuh 4: How the crud did you know!?

Billy Jr.: I heard voices.

Everyone: So you're a psychic?

Billy Jr.: Yep.

Sora came out of the slog room with bites, cuts and bruises.

Sora: You are worthy, young child. Take my keyblade.

Billy Jr.: Really?

Numbuh 4: Combine that with the silver lum I got from Tinkerbell.

When Jr. touches the keyblade and the lum, he can now actually wield the keyblade itself. Sora then disappears in a lum cloud. Jr. is the 9th Sora.

Numbuh 4: If you want know some lums, there's not much I can explain but here's what I can: the silver lum I gave you is the same species that turned those girls into powerpuffs. Also, black lums gave birth to many villains. One of the black lums, Andre, managed to revive Scar in order to create a world of hoodlums. Focus on Scar to weaken Andre with that keyblade. If you want more powers, ask Tinkerbell.

Billy Jr.: Cool! The keyblade's all mine. Let's go see Tinkerbell; she'll give me more powers. Let's go down this vent!

And so all the companions go down the slide in this order: Jr., Katie, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Numbuh 4. The first 5 sliders were safe at the end but Numbuh 4 pushed them all off, even himself. The companions fall towards what was formerly known as Earth. It is now called Imaginationland.

Whereabouts will they safely land?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, PPGZ, KND, Scar, Mario Bros., Sonic, Tails, Oddworld or the story (it parodies Rayman 2 and Rayman 3).


	5. Mushroom Kingdom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my OCs.

The Mushroom Kingdom

The companions fell down a great height but landed safely on soft mushrooms. Only Blossom (reformed) is conscious but Numbuh 4 is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Mario pops up.

Mario: So, you've woken up.

Blossom: Yeah, but the others are still stunned from the fall.

Mario: Luigi!

Luigi: Yes, Mario.

Mario: Get some Oran berries.

Luigi: Okay.

Luigi left to get some Oran berries.

Luigi: I have the berries.

Mario: Good, shall we Blossom?

Blossom: I would recommend extracting the juice first. Right now, only the juice needed, or else they would suffocate and die.

Mario Bros.: Fair enough.

The brothers feed Buttercup (reformed) the juice.

Buttercup: (cough-cough) What was that?

Blossom: It's Oran berry juice.

Buttercup: Then give it to Bubbles.

The brothers feed Bubbles (reformed) the juice.

Bubbles: What an interesting juice. It's from Oran berries. Try it on Jr.

When Jr. drank the juice, he said…

Billy Jr.: …is that Oran berry juice? Gimme!

Jr. drank more juice thanks to his addiction, and then he focused on Katie.

Billy Jr.: Hey Katie, do want some Oran berry juice.

Andre: Oran berries! Yuck! You know I prefer plum juice!

The sudden tantrum woke up Katie with a stomach-ache.

Katie: (clutching her stomach) Something's wrong.

Billy Jr.: Andre, you know Katie is allergic to plum juice!

Andre: Then get me out of here or I'll start chewing her bit by bit!

Mario: Enough! How about I show you the Mushroom Kingdom, after I eat some mushrooms, just kidding.

Everyone: Really?

Mario: Can you jump?

Bubbles: Well, duh.

Mario: How do you attack?

The PPGZ transform and show their weapons; Jr. shows his keyblade.

Mario: Then follow me.

The PPGZ reform and follow Mario, Jr. and Katie were behind. Mario shows them a cage.

Mario: Do you know what this contains? It's a familiar spirit, they're friends of fairies. Freeing them increases your endurance.

Everyone continues on to the first yellow lum.

Mario: That's a yellow lum, there 1000 of these little buggers that need to get back to the heart. Collect five here.

Billy Jr.: (collects 1st lum) With pleasure.

Jr. collects 3 more lums then catches up.

Mario: See a ledge? Climb up if you can. Now you'll see a far ledge. Spin around like a helicopter to glide.

When they reach the ledge, the companions find some toddlers.

Billy Jr.: I'll talk to them.

Toddlers: (very happy) Hooray! Big brother saved you! Where's big brother?

Billy Jr.: Um, that is to say, we got separated and uh…

Toddlers: No Wallabee Beetles? (crying) We want our big brother.

Billy Jr.: Don't worry kiddies, I'll get your big brother back. But first, I need to find Tinkerbell. She likes to hang out around here. Have you seen her?

Toddlers: (still crying) The Meany sligs took Tink' over there (points at cave).

Billy Jr.: Let's go find Tinkerbell.

The companions go into the next room. Mario pops up to teach them about tight walls.

Mario: Hey, do see two walls? You can climb between them.

So Jr. climbed the walls while picking up another lum. The PPGZ transformed, took themselves and Katie upstairs and reformed. At the top, there was a cage with Bowser in the way.

Billy Jr.: Okay, now what?

Blossom: Let's teach the koopa a lesson.

The PPGZ transform.

Battle begins; HP: 300

Bubbles: Hey, big guy (referring to Bowser)! Do you like bubbles?

Bowser: Roar! (pops the bubbles).

Blossom: Let me try the yo-yo!

Bowser cut the yo-yo with his claws.

Buttercup: Now for the hammer!

Bowser was too solid for shattering.

Billy Jr.: Maybe the keyblade will do the trick.

Bowser was no match for the keyblade. He falls down the pit. Jr. opens the cage. Out came a princess.

End of battle.

Princess: Splendid, young lad. I'm Princess Toadstool but call me Peach. How can I help you?

Billy Jr.: I have to find Tinkerbell; do you know where she is?

Peach: What I'm about to say is disturbing. The slig minions have captured Tinkerbell. But don't worry, all is not lost, because of the 5 lums you picked up, I can take you to the nearby Californian Ruins, where Tinkerbell is being held. A doctor is also there. By the way, before being captured, Tinkerbell left behind a silver lum (hands lum over to Jr.). From now on, you can shoot with your keyblade.

Billy Jr.: Yippee! By the way, my sister, Katie, swallowed Andre.

Peach: Then she can't stay. It's too risky. Ah, Jr. You said she's your sister; you take her to the doctor.

PPGZ: Hey! Can we go with them?

Peach: Yes, you may. (opens portal in pit).

The companions jump into the pit.

Now playing: 'Misery Business' by Paramore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, PPGZ, KND, Scar, Mario Bros., Sonic, Tails, Oddworld or the story (it parodies Rayman 2 and Rayman 3).


	6. Californian Ruins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my OCs.

The Californian Ruins

The companions exit the portal that Peach made and land on the floor. Katie is still dancing (I forgot she's also a fan of Paramore).

Billy Jr.: Uh, sis, the song's over.

Buttercup: Yeah, but the background music has just begun.

Katie: Play it again, play it again, play it again!

Andre: Shut it! (chucks a tantrum) Oh, and get me out of here, I'm thirsty!

Jr. finds a bucket for Katie. She vomits in it thanks to Andre.

Katie: Guys, I need medical attention. Quick!

Billy Jr.: Okay, but first, I have to go get something, I'll be back. (jumps in pond and explores cave).

15 minutes later…

Billy Jr.: Sorry I took so long, I had to find some lums.

PPGZ: Oh, okay.

And so the companions reach a locked door.

Billy Jr.: I'll go find a switch.

Katie: Stop this switch thing; I gotta get to the doctors.

Jr. reached the switch and opened the door.

Andre: (chucks a tantrum) A drink, a drink! Hurry up!

Katie: Guys, do something.

The companions reach an area which they all found familiar.

Billy Jr.: Hey, this is where Katie and I slept before being brought to the gummi ship…

PPGZ: …by us.

Billy Jr.: You guys just happened to rescue us. By the way, we need to go up.

Blossom: Well, the water's dirty, and we can't fly (points at flight suppressers).

Buttercup: So how about we clean the water. (transforms). Megaton hammer!

Buttercup's hammer smashes the tank that's polluting the water. A smoothie was found in its centre.

Billy Jr.: Wow, is that a plum smoothie?! That's the rarest type of smoothie!

Andre: (chucking a tantrum) Get moving girl or I'll tear your heart out!

Katie: What do you want?

Andre: Anything that's plum flavoured like plum juice.

Jr. drinks his smoothie. Katie approaches Jr.

Andre: GO!

Katie steals and drinks Jr.'s smoothie.

Andre: Ah, yes.

Katie: (hyper; talking really fast) this is fun, kill the orbs (destroys suppressers), gotcha (grabs Jr. by the collar), I can swim! (swims up clean waterfall)

Billy Jr.: Oh yeah, swim up a waterfall.

Blossom and Bubbles transform and, with Buttercup, fly up the waterfall. Katie becomes sober. The companions go in the cave to the next area. There was a tree that needs to be climbed.

Billy Jr.: (nervous) I'm not so sure about this.

Buttercup: (flies up the tree) Will you go for a lemon smoothie?

Jr. sees the smoothie and climbs up.

Buttercup: That's right, come and get it. That's it, almost there. Here!

Now that Jr. is at the top, he gets the smoothie.

At the bottom…

Andre: (chucking a tantrum) Hey girl, give me something to drink or I'll suck up your intestines like an oversized piece of spaghetti!

Katie: How much further to the doctors?

Blossom: Well, we have to free Tinkerbell first, who is trapped in a slig stronghold not far from here.

Bubbles: So, wanna climb the tree?

Katie: No, I'm much too sick.

Andre: Tell me about it, I see vomit!

So Blossom carries Katie up the tree. Bubbles follows her. Once all the companions are at the top, they slide down to another dirty pool.

Billy Jr.: Okay. We have to get to the other side of the pool. Who's with me?

The other companions are too distracted to a stronghold that has no entry.

Billy Jr.: (angry) Fine, do it your way! I'll go climb those vines.

So he did. At the other side, the PPGZ and Katie got bored so they follow Jr.

Further down, the companions find another slig stronghold. However, a slig guard spots them.

Slig: Intruder alert, intruder alert! A bunch of freaks has trespassed slig territory.

The slig starts throwing gunpowder barrels at the companions.

Blossom: Oh no, incoming barrels!

The companions have no choice but dodge the barrels.

Bubbles: And we have to get in the stronghold!

Buttercup: All we have here is a locked trapdoor with a band-aid!

Billy Jr.: Wait a minute. (focuses on band-aid) That's it! How about we stand on the trapdoor and wait until the barrel comes right at us. That way, when we move out of the way, the barrel will land on trapdoor instead and smash it to pieces.

The other companions get the idea and perform the plan. It works. They go in the newly formed hole to end up in the stronghold.

PPGZ: Yay, we made it!

Blossom: Good, now there is one more step. Can you tell us what it is, Jr?

Billy Jr.: So we have lasers blocking our way, and the switch that controls them is up there (points at switch).

At that, the companions have to go the long way round. Once they reached the switch, it turns out that there was a slig guard.

Billy Jr.: Okay, now for the fun stuff!

Start of battle…

The slig shoots bullets of energy at the companions, only Bubbles gets hit, she loses 5 HP. Blossom throws her yo-yo at the slig, the slig loses 20 HP. The slig charges his gun and shoots a big energy bullet at Buttercup; she loses 12 HP. Jr. swings his keyblade multiple times, significantly damaging the slig; the slig loses 34 HP and dies.

End of battle.

Buttercup: That really showed him! Can I have a potion?

Bubbles has a potion and restores 10 HP; she gives Buttercup a hi-potion, Buttercup restores 30 HP. Blossom pulls the unguarded switch. The companions jump down and go through the newly opened door.

Blossom: Jeez, this hallway is dark.

Bubbles: I'll say, it's so scary.

Buttercup: But there's a light at the end.

At the end of the tunnel, the companions reach an open area and find Tinkerbell.

Buttercup: It's about time we found her. Lets get her out!

Blossom: Wait a minute, that's a force field. We can't touch Tinkerbell with that force field.

Bubbles: Oh, Tinkerbell the fairy, what can we do to set you free?

Tinkerbell: That's Jr.'s business.

Billy Jr.: What am I supposed to do?

Tinkerbell: Free me, chosen one (referring to Jr.), find the machine and destroy it.

And so Jr. goes through another tunnel. He sees a machine.

Billy Jr.: Hmm, there has to be a weakness. Hold on, I see strong band-aids. I'm going to get some gunpowder kegs.

And so he did, and while he dodges flying bombs, he throws the kegs on the band-aids, thus machine breaks down and Tinkerbell is freed. Jr. returns to the area and talks to Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: Thank goodness and you, chosen one. I was afraid Numbuh 4 has failed.

Billy Jr.: He gave me the silver lum but we got separated. I have to find him and defeat Scar but to do that I need more powers.

Tinkerbell: I'm too weak to give you back your powers. You know the core is shattered into 1000 lums and combing the energy has become very difficult. Plus, the human population of the world has plummeted to 1 million.

Blossom: And we thought the Digital Apocalypse just changed the world into Imaginationland.

Tinkerbell: Don't interrupt! I'll explain what could be another solution. Have you heard of Gwanom?

Companions: No.

Tinkerbell: He's the wizard king of the fairies, the new dominant species; his power is immense. He could help you defeat Scar. Unfortunately, he has been sleeping for many years; but there is legend in which he could be awakened if you reunite the 5 masks.

Billy Jr.: The 5 masks?

Tinkerbell: These masks are magical and very powerful. They're hidden in dark, dangerous and uncharted areas. I'll help you by giving you all the energy I've gathered. (Gives silver lum to Jr.)

Billy Jr.: A silver lum!? Yippee!

Tinkerbell: Now you can swing on the purple lums. Good luck, chosen one. Just follow the sewers to the doctor's. (Vanishes).

And so Jr. used the new power to swing over a bottomless pit. The PPGZ flew over with Katie hanging on Blossom. The companions reach the sewers. At the end, they reach the doctor's office to get Andre out of Katie. In the surgery room, a gastrologist named Otto said to Katie…

Otto: Well, well, well. Let's see what we have here. If you don't mind (plays guitar gently, Andre starts wriggling). I see, you swallowed a black lum. We will need to proceed to drastic measures.

Otto starts playing the guitar really loudly. Andre is already in Katie's intestines. As he hears music, Andre takes the bloodstream to the heart. As a result, Katie sneezes, throwing Otto backwards.

Otto: Urgh! It's not right. I'm afraid there's a problem that's worse than I thought. You see, the black lum has relocated itself to your heart; he is still hidden. I will consult you to a cardiologist. I know a very good doctor who lives in Hyrule. I'll leave you now; I'll go clean my instruments (escorts the companions out of the sewers).

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, PPGZ, KND, Scar, Mario Bros., Sonic, Tails, Oddworld or the story (it parodies Rayman 2 and Rayman 3).


End file.
